


Full of Surprises

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [11]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Harper and Ford return from the beach, Timmy has his second Christmas with the Hammer family and Armie finds out about the baby.





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love that this series is receiving. If there is anything you'd like to see happen, let me know and I'll see what I can do.  
> Peace and love.

Armie and Timmy didn’t spend too long cuddling in bed, they needed to have a shower before Liz returned with Harper and Ford. They made the smart decision to shower separately so that they were ready when Liz returned, not still in the shower for round 2. Whilst Timmy showered, Liz returned with Harper and Ford in tow. “Daddy! Where were you?” Harper asked, wanting to know why Armie didn’t go to the beach with them.

“I need to nip upstairs, stay with Daddy.” Liz told the children, going to the bedroom where Timmy was getting dressed. She waited in the doorway, admiring the view for a moment before walking in. “Hey, T. I’ve just come to get the presents.”

“Okay. How did you get them here without Armie noticing?” Timmy asked, this woman was incredible.

“I told him I was going back to the bedroom to check that we hadn’t missed anything and left him to get the kids in the car. It was quite simple considering Ford was screaming and Harper was crying. Kept him occupied for a while.” Liz explained. Once he was dressed, Timmy helped Liz to carry all of the presents downstairs, quickly wandering to the hallway where his bags were still located and getting the envelope containing his first ultrasound for Armie. He then entered the main room to squeals of delight.

“TIMMY!” Harper screamed, running into his outstretched arms. She held on very tightly and wouldn’t allow Timmy to let go of her, Timmy had to try and get to his feet with Harper still clinging to him. He managed to do it and sat himself on the sofa, beside Armie.

“Right, we are having a late Christmas with Timmy.” Liz announced.

“Yay!” Harper smiled as Ford wandered over to them and placed himself on Armie’s knee.

“Right, Harper, this one is from Mommy, Daddy and Timmy.” Liz stated, handing over a small gift bag. Harper quickly ripped open the bag to reveal a beautiful red Peacoat.

“I love it!”

“Ford, this one is from Timmy.” Liz told her son, handing over another gift bag. Ford tore it open with enthusiasm and showed everyone the soft, beige teddy bear inside. He clutched it close to his chest and leaned across to give Timmy a hug.

Harper opened her next present from Timmy, it had been wrapped carefully as the present was in a gold box. Harper opened it and spun around on Timmy’s lap to wrap her arms around his neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She exclaimed, passing the box to Liz who showed Armie the beautiful gold bracelet with a little crown and a diamond. They had to pry Harper away from Timmy so that she didn’t strangle him.

“I thought our little princess might like a crown.” Timmy laughed, playing on the joke of him calling Armie ‘his King’

Ford’s last present was from the three adults and went opened showed a race car onesie. He demanded to be changed into it immediately. As soon as their presents had been opened, Harper and Ford lost all interest in the unopened presents, but they waited with the adults until everything had been opened.

Timmy had bought Liz a heart shaped locket, with Armie’s help, he’d placed a photo of Harper and Ford in each side. “Oh, boys. I love it so much. I never want to take it off. Will you put it on me?” She asked, turning to Timmy who still had a lapful of Harper. It took some persuasion, but she did move to sit with Ford on Armie’s lap. Timmy happily took the locket from Liz and undid the clasp, reconnecting it when she was wearing it.

“That looks beautiful, it really suits you.” Armie said, pressing a kiss to his wife’s hand.

Liz pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks before sitting down again, taking Ford into her arms as Harper returned to Timmy so that Armie could unwrap his present from Timmy.

With some assistance from Liz, Timmy had made a leather-bound photo album for his partner, containing photos from their time together in Crema and all the promo they’d been doing for Call Me By Your Name. It also contained blank pages for future photos. Armie pulled Timmy into a kiss, quickly turning passionate. “I love you so much.” He said into Timmy’s mouth, pulling away when he felt Harper’s hands on his chest.

“My Timmy, not yours.” She pouted, causing Timmy to laugh.

“Okay, Hops. If you say so.” Armie laughed.

Armie tried to take Harper from Timmy’s lap so that the young brunette could open his presents. She refused. “It’s okay. Hopsey can help me to open my presents, can’t you?” Timmy offered. Harper nodded enthusiastically, accepting Timmy’s first present from Liz. With Harper’s help, he unwrapped a small box containing a key. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s a key to our house.” Liz smiled. “We keep telling you that you’re always welcome and you are – now you don’t have to check with us, you can just show up.” Timmy’s eyes filled with tears, he just couldn’t believe that this was his life, he was a part of this wonderful family that had welcomed him with open arms and they wanted him to stay!

“Next one, next one!” Harper called, encouraging Liz to hand over Timmy’s second present.

“You didn’t have to get me anything else! The key is enough.” Timmy stated. This time, when his eyes teared up, Timmy couldn’t hold them back and started sobbing. “Thank you so much.” It was their true family photo. Every year, Armie and Liz took a photo to show their family and it was the cover of all the Christmas cards they sent out. Whilst the photographer was with them this year, they’d asked Timmy to join them for a ‘true’ photo, as he was part of their family. In this photo, Armie was sat in the middle with Timmy on his left and Liz on his right. Harper was sat happily in Timmy’s lap whereas Ford sat with Liz. Archie also made an appearance in this photo, sat on the floor at Armie’s feet.

Armie wrapped his arms around Timmy to try and comfort him, although these were happy tears. Liz took this opportunity to encourage Harper and Ford to leave the room, Ford took no convincing as it was time for him to have a nap and he was practically asleep but Harper had to be carried away, crying as she went. Timmy wiped his tears away and sat up. “I have another little something for you.” Timmy confessed, looking at his partner.

“And you complained that we got you two things!” Armie joked, accepting the envelope that Timmy handed to him. Armie opened the envelope to reveal an ultrasound, with Timothée Chalamet at the top. “Are you serious?” Armie asked. Timmy nodded.

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
